Secrets Never Told
Secrets Never Told is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-fourth case of the game. It is the fortieth case of Berrini and the fourth case in Maple Highs. Plot Upon finding the hidden underground castle in the maple forest, the player and Astrid then went into the castle. However when they stumbled into the castle's archives to look for information on the Cedar family, they instead found the corpse of young lady Harriet Mortimer, suffocated with scrolls shoved into her open mouth. They then found clues to suspect British explorer Tom Hikison, traveler Elizabeth Schneider and gentleman of leisure Jace Cedar. They then discovered the bedroom of Jace's ancestor, James Cedar hidden away in a lonely hallway. Inside the Cedar ancestor's bedroom, the detectives found clues to suspect Clara Jackson, who was a writer writing about the Cedar family, as well flag craftsman Justin Louis, who claimed that he had fallen into the castle ruins previously. They then heard ghostly screams and screeches, which led them to discover that Jace was behind the scheme to scare them away. They finally found enough clues and motives to apprehend Clara Johnson for the murder. At first Clara denied killing Harriet but she gave in after the police revealed everything they had against her. She revealed that she killed Harriet because someone in the Cedar family told her to murder her to keep the secrets of the castle safe. She revealed that she took on the job because she had disagreed with the woman's views in the world and that she would get a nice payment from the Cedar member. The team tried to question Clara more but she refused to answer any more questions which led the team to arrest her for her crimes. Judge Marrakchi then decided that for the murder and her refusal to help the police, Clara would be sentenced to 35 years in prison. After Clara's trial, the team then interrogated her about the murder once more. She denied to tell them more about the reason behind her murder, but she let slip that she hid something at the murder scene. They then searched the castle's archives to find a hidden cryptex. They unlocked the cryptex to find that a mysterious benefactor had paid Clara to murder Harriet for snooping into the Cedar family. They then asked Jace about the Cedar family bribing Clara, and he told them that he had nothing to do with it as he knew nothing about any payments to the murderer. Meanwhile, Penelope Hunter told the player that she had found a box of drugs, which led Chief Crosby to assign Penelope as the player's partner in investigating the drugs. They then went to the Cedar ancestor's bedroom to collect the box of drugs, which Edward confirmed was drugs that was used in the maple syrup. They then investigated the Cedar castle throne room, where Penelope and the player found a shipment order. Jordan revealed that the shipment was going to be shipped to one of the Cedar syrup warehouses and that the credit card number on it belonged to the Cedar family. After all of the events, the player, Astrid and Penelope were talking over the case's events when Jordan came in to tell them that the credit card number on the shipment order was the same to the paycheque that as used to pay Clara to kill Harriet and that according to the family's financial advisor, the credit card belonged to Josephine Cedar. This prompted Chief Crosby to take Astrid off the case due to her personal connections. With Luke absent from duty, Chief Crosby then put Penelope on her first big case and ordered her and the player to go to the Cedar family cabin in the mountains and arrest Josephine for her involvement in the maple syrup drug operation. Summary Victim *'Harriet Mortimer' (found with scrolls shoved into her mouth) Murder Weapon *'Scrolls' Killer *'Clara Jackson' Suspects Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. *This suspect eats hot dogs. *This suspect uses hair pomade. Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. *This suspect eats hot dogs. *This suspect uses hair pomade. Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. *This suspect eats hot dogs. *This suspect uses hair pomade. Appearance *This suspect is missing a tooth Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. *This suspect eats hot dogs. *This suspect uses hair pomade. Appearance *This suspect is missing a tooth Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. *This suspect eats hot dogs. Appearance *This suspect is missing a tooth Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer is aged under 40. *The killer is missing a tooth. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Castle Archives. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stained Box, Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Compass; New Suspect: Tom Hikison) *Talk to Tom Hikison about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Cedar Throne Room) *Investigate Cedar Throne Room. (Result: Locked Satchel, Faded Crown) *Examine Locked Satchel. (Result: ID Card) *Examine ID Card. (Result: SCHNEIDER E; New Suspect: Elizabeth Schneider) *Talk to Elizabeth Schneider about the murder inside the Cedar archives. *Examine Faded Crown. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Jace Cedar) *Ask Mr Cedar why he's in his ancestors' castle. *Examine Stained Box. (Result: Colored Grease) *Analyze Colored Grease. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Scrolls; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cedar Ancestor Room. (Clues: Faded Manuscript, Torn Pieces, Rubble) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Faded Manuscript Revealed; New Suspect: Clara Jackson) *Talk to Clara Jackson about her manuscript left in the castle. (Attribute: Clara eats hot dogs and uses hand santizer) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Flag Restored; New Suspect: Justin Louis) *Interrogate Justin Louis about why he was in the castle. (Attribute: Justin eats hot dogs) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade; New Crime Scene: King's Throne Landing) *Investigate King's Throne Landing. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Locked Case) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Faded Figurine) *Examine Faded Figurine. (Result: Defaced Figurine) *Ask Tom Hikison about his defaced figurine. (Attribute: Tom uses hair pomade, eats hot dogs and uses hand santizer) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Restraint Order) *Analyze Restraint Order. (12:00:00) *Ask Elizabeth Schneider about her restraining order. (Attribute: Elizabeth uses hair pomade, eats hot dogs and uses hand santizer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ancestor's Bed. (Clues: Radio, Torn Photo, Dirty Newspaper) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Ask Justin why he lied about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Justin uses hand santizer) *Examine Dirty Newspaper. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Typewriter Ink) *Ask Clara about her newspaper on her scolding the victim's views. (Attribute: Clara uses hair pomade) *Analyze Radio. (09:00:00) *Confront Jace about trying to scare them away. (Attribute: Jace uses hair pomade, eats hot dogs and uses hand santizer) *Investigate Archives Shelves. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Pile of Scrolls) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Brooch) *Analyze Victim's Brooch. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 40) *Examine Pile of Scrolls. (Result: Bloody Tooth) *Analyze Bloody Tooth. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is missing a tooth) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to An Addictive Investigation (4/6). (No stars) An Addictive Investigation (4/6) *Ask Miss Jackson about the murder. (Reward: Canadian Makeup) *Investigate Castle Archives. (Clue: Hidden Cryptex) *Examine Hidden Cryptex. (Result: Paychecks) *Analyze Paychecks. (06:00:00) *Ask Jace Cedar about if his family paid Clara. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Penelope about what she found. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cedar Ancestor Room. (Clue: Drug Box) *Examine Drug Box. (Result: Sample of Drugs) *Analyze Drug Sample. (03:00:00) *Investigate Cedar Throne Room. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Shipping Order) *Analyze Shipping Order. (03:00:00) *Reconvene with Penelope about the discoveries. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Maple Highs